1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to touch panels. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating touch panels, the touch panels and display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel (or a touch screen) is widely used in electronic devices to detect an input action or an event by a user. Typically, the touch panel may detect the presence and location of a touch by the user by generating an electrical signal when the touch panel is touched by a finger, a stylus pen, or the like. The touch panel may be mounted on a display panel, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, etc., or may be formed within the display panel. The touch panel may be classified into, e.g., a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an electromagnetic touch panel, an infrared touch panel, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch panel, a near field imaging (NFI) touch panel, etc.
A conventional touch panel detects a touch by the user by scanning all touch points included in the touch panel. As a display device and the touch panel included in the display device become larger, the number of touch points included in the touch panel increases, and thus, power consumption and scan time of the touch panel increases.